sg4suk1dfandomcom-20200215-history
Catherine of Aragon
' anne of cleves.jpg|Anne of Cleves boleyn.jpg|Anne Boleyn CatherineParr.jpg|Catherine Parr HowardCatherine02_.jpg|Catherine Howard jane seymour.jpg|Jane Seymour Catherine of Aragon.jpg|Catherine of Aragon The Wives of Henry VIII_title.jpg|Henry and his six wives ' 'Catherine of Aragon' Henry was forced to marry the widow of his brother Arthur t'o make sure that the alliance with Spain maintains. Unfortunately, ecclesiastical law prohibited this marriage and so they had to be inventive. ''''Catherine had to testify in front of '''the Pope that she was never ever married to Arthur '''(which kind of means they never had sex). '' In 1509 Henrys father died and he married ''Catherine due to the 'l'ast will of his dead father. Catherine '''was pregnant quiet often but most of the children died after a few weeks or were born dead. The only one to survive was '''Mary' who later on became Queen Mary I. of England. As Catherine was not able to 'r'eceive male heirs, Henry started to think tha'''t '''his marriage was doomed. Although he was still married he stated to have an affair with her court lady '''Elizabeth Blount. Two years later their baby son Henry Fitzroy was born. Since they were not married this baby had no right to become king. 'Anne Boleyn' 1520 Henry completely fell in love with''' Queen Mary Boleyn''' but he dumped her after five years because he had a fancy for her sister - Anne Boleyn. Anne refused to be his mistress and so Henry started to write her love letters and pampered her with expensive presents.' Henry' wanted to get divorced but therefore he had to ask the Pope for annulment of his marriage. The Pope - Clement VII '''wanted to incapacitate his marriage because he really liked Henry and the way he quelled the protestant riots in England. Unfortunately, he could not do so because '''Karl V, nephew of Catherine of Aragon put him under pressure. (Out of several reasons, which are not that important) Nevertheless, he married Anne in 1533. She became a very important person and disempowered several people. The two most noteworthy ones are Thomas MORE who received the function as Lord Chancellor and Thomas CRANMER who became Archbishop of Canterbury. Anne gave birth to a girl called Elizabeth who later became Queen Elizabeth I of England. After some time Henry's affection for Anne cooled off '''and he was looking for a new and younger wife to bear him a male heir. The only reason why he has not killed Anne so far was that '''Catherine of Aragon was still alive. He feared if he annulled his marriage with Anne, he would automatically be remarried to her. Chance brought it about that Catherine died a few months later '''from cancer and all his problems were just gone. '''Anne and her brother were hanged due to adultery. 'Birth of a Prince/ Jane Seymour' Henry became engaged to Jane Seymou'''r to whom the King had been showing favor for some time and they were married ten days after Anne's execution.' Jane gave birth to a son, '''Prince Edward, the future Edward VI.' It was a difficult birth and Jane died from childbed fever. Henry was later to be buried next to her because she was his''' "only and real" wife.' 'Anne of Cleves' The Earl of Essex suggested Henry to marry '''Anne of Cleves' and the very first time Henry saw her was on a painting by Hans Holbein. It was love at first sight and he was immediately thrilled about her. After seeing that'awesome portrayal '''and '''urged by the complimentary description of Anne '''given by his courtiers, he agreed to marry Anne. But when he finally saw her he found her '''unattractive' and called her a "Flanders Mare". Anne was given a generous settlement by the King, and thereafter referred to as the King's Beloved Sister. 'Catherine Howard' Catherine married Henry VIII on 28 July 1540, '''at Oatlands Palace in Surrey, almost immediately after the annulment of his marriage to Anne of Cleves was arranged. However she was beheaded after less than two years of marriage to '''Henry due to adultery.